


The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson disappeared eight years ago. The searches for their bodies returned nothing but the black scales and blue scales. The dragon raids ended and Berk believed it was at peace. Now as the threat of Drago Bludvist and his dragon army loom Berk must choose between servitude, and allying with the Dragon Lord and his Lady Dragoness who appeared in the skies only months after the end of the war.





	The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness

_ How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs _

_ Story II; The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness;  _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Toothless, Stoick the Vast Haddock, Valka Haddock,  Gobber, Heather, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Eret son of Eret (mentioned), and Drago Bludvist (mentioned) 

Ships : Hiccstrid, Ruffnut/Snotlout, Valka/Stoick

 

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

 

Description :

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson disappeared eight years ago. The searches for their bodies returned nothing but the black scales and blue scales. The dragon raids ended and Berk believed it was at peace. Now as the threat of Drago Bludvist and his dragon army loom Berk must choose between servitude, and allying with the Dragon Lord and his Lady Dragoness who appeared in the skies only months after the end of the war.

 

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don’t sue me.

 

**The Dragon Lord & The Lady Dragoness**

* * *

 

 

Between Dragon Island and Berk

“Nuffink Haddock. You will settle down this instant!” Astrid’s blue eyes were as hard as the blade of her Gronckle-iron axe, and yet still her blond haired and green eyed son refused to be obey. Climbing all across her and over Stormfly while still flying. “HICCUP! Control your spawn!” 

 

“I am.” Hiccup’s lopsided smile met with his wife’s exasperated face. Zephyr, their daughter and older of the two children, sat wide eyed, running her hands along Toothless’ hide and watching the waves below them. Astrid blew a lock of loose hair out of her face and gave Hiccup a flat look.

 

“I don’t get it? Why is it that in every other way Zephyr is like a copy of you, but when it comes to listening and weapons she followed me. Nuffink is as energetic as I ever was and absolutely refuses to do anything we tell him! Why do you get the listening child again?” Astrid had bags under her eyes, dealing with a four and six year old tended to do that to a mother, not that Hiccup was in any better shape. Both the young adults, now roughly twenty-two years old had deep bags under their eyes and were struggling to keep their heads up. “Also why did we have to bring them? They’re our kids they shouldn’t be anywhere near all of  _ this _ !”

 

“Astrid, if we’ve had this discussion once, we’ve had it a million times. My father isn’t getting any younger, and I’d rather not keep answering the same questions every three days when we go into town. We get enough of the same questions from your little athlete over there who wants to know everything under the sun he can fight, despite still struggling to lift a sword. I’m starting to think having kids was both the best and worst decision of our lives.” Astrid’s flat expression becomes pointed as she levels a glare at her husband. “Jeez! I didn’t mean it, by Thor! Bringing them serves a couple of purposes Astrid. First we stop getting  _ those _ questions, second maybe the people of Berk who requested us will see us more favourably because we can show that we have lives off the backs of our dragons, and third we have to show them the outside world this time, at least this way we’re more certain they’re unlikely to get hurt.”

 

Astrid’s features softened and she gave a weak nod. Nuffink settled into his mother’s lap and his head lolled to the side as his eyes fluttered closed. Astrid closed her own eyes as well before looking up to the clouds, Hiccup could see her mouth moving quietly. He smirked and coasted Toothless to flip over Stormfly; and deftly brought a quick peck to Astrid’s soft lips. Her eyes went wide and her face burned as she tried, and failed to level a glare at Hiccup. The remaining time on the journey slowly fell away to nothing, Hiccup and Astrid sliding down their respective masks of their dragon scale armour, Zephyr and Nuffink following suit. The children might not be old enough to ride on their own, but that didn’t mean their parents would leave them unprotected.

* * *

 

Berk, Village Square

Stoick stepped free of one the awnings covering a stall in the square, the shadow falling away clearly revealed the two dots approaching at high speed. His knuckles went white around the haft of his hammer while the wood beneath creaked and his expression set in stone. The beasts which hadn’t been seen for nearly eight years around Berk, were now on a collision course with it. As the winged creatures closed in Stoick alongside Bertha, Mogadon, and Norbert could catch a glimpse of the riders clad in armour not dissimilar of their dragons. Each of the others had come from tribes allied with Berk in order to make this meeting. Bertha of the Bog-Burglars, Mogadon of the Meatheads, and Norbert of the Hysterics. What surprised them all was when the dragons set down and they noticed the small beings clad in armour like the others riders, obviously no more than children. The gathered warriors tightened their grip on their weapons as the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder’s eyes fell into slits, stepping in front of the small riders and the adult ones.

 

“You have called, we have answered. We will hear your request.” Hiccup’s voice, while still nasally had deepened making it harder to reveal who he really was. Astrid didn’t have the same luxury, though her body looked different after bearing two children so she was to remain quiet, hands on her axe just in case.

 

“I, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans do hereby welcome you Dragon Lord to our island. We seek an alliance between us, the tribes of Meatheads, Hysterics, and Bog-Burglars all stand ready. Drago Bludvist is coming for us, we know that we will not be able to stop him alone, even with our combined strength. Will you help us fight against this madman?” Stoick’s voice had not lost its edge, even years later Hiccup could still hear it anywhere and know exactly who it was that was talking. The other Chiefs had held their tongues, eyes still locked on the young bodies encased in dragon scale. Astrid stepped into their line of sight. Her body shielding her children from view, and her axe swinging out from behind her back.

 

“Lady Dragoness…” Hiccup’s emerald eyes turned on her. She stood her ground, arms out and keeping the children between her and the dragons.

 

“They will not look at my children that way, or I will gut them like beasts they claim our dragons are.” It was tone Hiccup had heard before, when an unlucky dragon hunter had gotten their hands on Zephyr and himself, it was the tone of a protective mother. The Chiefs took a step back as they noted those crystalline eyes watching them, hard as ice, and as quick as a Speed Stinger. Hiccup motioned to Toothless and the dragon’s tail curled around the children while Stormfly’s rose high in the air. The onlooking Vikings went wide eyed, waiting for the spine shot, yet the Deadly Nadder had made no move yet.

 

“Lady Dragoness, perhaps it would be best if we moved this discussion indoors, where the children will  _ behave _ themselves.” Zephyr and Nuffink were staring at the fiery red haired man who nodded and led them to the Great Hall. Astrid slid her axe away and picked up her little boy, whispering into his ear as he examined the village. Hiccup took Zephyr’s hand, each step shoving more weight onto his shoulders.

* * *

 

Berk, Great Hall

It had taken time to become situated, but eventually they’d found a way to accommodate the dragons who had refused to stay outside. Each of the Chief’s had their respective heirs by their sides, and Astrid and Hiccup were surprised to find Snotlout, his attention rapt and unwavering at the Night Fury glaring at him. Zephyr and Nuffink sat in between their parents, eyes roaming hungrily over the room, completely skipping the food placed before them so they could drink in the sights of the vaulted wooden ceiling that seemed higher than they could ever have imagined, or torches casting shadows on the walls that stretched far taller than any dragon the pair had ever seen. Nothing compared to Stoick the Vast Haddock, his form was at least twice, maybe three times the size of their father’s and he stood at least three heads taller. His beard and hair were as fiery as the colours of a Monstrous Nightmare, only beset upon by the greying highlights hidden within it.

 

“Dragon Lord. Drago is a madman, he believes that the only way to deal with dragons is to wipe them out or control them-”

 

“Then you should get along just fine, why are we here? If I wanted to fight Drago I’d do it on my terms, why should I do it on yours?” Sharp as a sword blade, that was one way to describe Hiccup Haddock’s tongue, what he lacked in fighting, he made up for in wit.

 

“Because there is no negotiating with Drago, if he comes here he does so to attack us all, to enslave us all. He has no remorse, no concept of mercy, he sees all dragons as weapons, and will have them so that he might control the world. There was a Great Gathering years and years ago, not long after my son was born.” Hiccup twitched, and Zephyr caught his hand with hers, her little fingers intertwining with his. “We discussed the dragon scourge we all faced, Drago came into our midsts, a strange man from a strange place. He said that he, and he alone could control the dragons. We laughed, all of us laughed, he turned around throwing his cloak of dragon skin around him and shouted ‘The see how well you do without me!’ Armoured dragons descended on the hall burning it to ash, alongside everyone inside besides myself. Every Chief here took over after that attack, except me. Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with. If Drago destroys us, how long until he sets his sights on you, and your  _ family _ ?”

 

Hiccup’s hair stood on end and his hand cracked the wood of the chair. The splintering sound echoed through the hall drawing the attention of the Vikings and Chiefs and Heirs. Standing up his green eyes could have pierced the side of boulder-class dragon through will alone as he stared at them.

 

“You have given us much to think about. I shall confer with my wife and-” the words die in his throat as the doors burst open and in walk the twins and Fishlegs. Between them they had two people dressed in dragon scale. Astrid’s hand fell to her axe while Hiccup’s caught  _ Inferno _ . The three young adults toss the two other riders to their knees.

 

“We found these two sitting on an island not far off,” Tuffnut grabs the silvered shoulder of the younger woman.

 

“They had dragons we haven’t seen in some time, a Razorwhip and a Stormcutter, Chief.” Fishlegs added. 

 

“What do you call  _ this _ ! We offer you peace and you hide riders near our isles!” Hiccup’s hand snapped Inferno’s blade out and Astrid drew her axe. Nuffink and Zephyr attached themselves to their parents legs.

 

“Release them. They were following orders. Would you believe me when I told you that I couldn’t help but think this was a trap? Only a fool doesn’t bring back up. A Chief protects his own. Now release my people!” Hiccup’s thumb hovered over the button for the Monstrous Nightmare gel that could coat the blade. His eyes locked with Stoick’s whose were widening as he heard those words.

 

“How do you know those words.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, release them.” A woosh fills the air as the blade turns to fire, Astrid steps closer, keeping their children behind them. The dragons were waiting on cue, but so far had made no move to intercede.

 

“How do you KNOW THOSE WORDS! You will tell me.” Stoick’s chair hit the ground, his form rocketing up to tower over the young man whose across the table from them. Hiccup remained silent. “Remove their helms, let us get a look at them.”

 

Spitelout caught Toothless and Stormfly underneath a net and the helmets were pulled from the two women rider’s heads. First was a young woman, roughly the same age as Fishlegs and the other young adults. Her ebony hair was free flowing and was like a waterfall when her helmet was pulled off. Her green eyes were like the forest, but hard as a rock as she stared Stoick down. The second wore a fusion of leather and dragon scale, her helmet painted in a frost like blue with a halo of varying shaped sticks. 

 

As the helmet came off the room went silent. A pin could drop and you’d hear it as clear as an axe being buried in the table. Her thin face bore more wrinkles over the time she’d been away, and her own fiery hair was no longer pristine and sparse with white. Her eyes were as light, like the emeralds of the Dragon Lord. There was no mistaking it. Valka Haddock, mother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and wife to Stoick the Vast Haddock was kneeling before the Chieftains of the tribes, before her husband.

 

“Valka?” Forcing the hands of the young adults off her Valka stood, pulling her chin high and biting her lip as she stared at Stoick. “ _ My _ Valka?”

 

“I know what you’re gonna say Stoick. Why did I stay away all these years? How could I do this to you, to our son? But what sign did you give me that Berk was willin to change-” Stoick pulled her into him, holding her as tight as possible, fearing that if he let her go she’d fade away once more.

 

“You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.” Stoick suddenly went stiff, his eyes trailing to the burning sword, the young woman protectively on his right, and the pair of children at their legs. “Hiccup?”

 

“I- I don’t… Who is this… Hiccup you speak of?” Hiccup’s voice was breaking and he was stumbling over his words, his shoulders even shaking along as he tried to con his dad. The voice was failing him, and his aura of authority faded, his eyes locked with his mother’s, the tears welling in her eyes. “Yah… it’s me dad. Surprise!”

 

Stoick pulled Valka along with him, wrapping his arms around Hiccup and holding them close to his chest. He felt a tug on his leggings and looked down. The young girl had lifted off her helmet, revealing eyes as blue as the sky above, and hair as brown as a tree trunk with reddish highlights thrown in.

 

“Chief Stoick, are you gonna arrest my Daddy for lying to you?” Zephyr looked like her whole world would shatter depending on Stoick’s answer.

 

“Your… Daddy.” Stoick met Hiccup’s face. 

 

“Surprise… you’re a grandfather…” Hiccup looked about ready to faint, his entire face was red with embarrassment and he might not be able to breathe. Stoick dropped his boy and kneeled down, still effectively towering over little Zephyr Haddock. The other Chiefs had by this point filed out of the room, leaving Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Gobber alongside the dragon riders.

 

“And who are you my little one?” Stoick’s massive hand slowly reaches out, stopping just barely before touching the young girl. Her eyes darted from Hiccup to Stoick, and finally she turned giving a sidelong glance at the female dragon rider who had stood beside Hiccup. The woman motioned to go ahead, hand still gripped on the boy and her axe.

 

“I’m Zephyr. Zephyr Haddock. Are you Grandpa Stoick?” A tear slowly slid down Stoick’s face and he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground a squeal of delight expanding from her lips.

 

“Yes my little dear. Yes I am. I’m grandpa Stoick.” His twirling stopped and his smile fell as he looked at the axe in the hand of female rider who had yet to be unmasked. “Go get the Hoffersons. Tell them to come here and on the double… there’s someone they’re going to want to meet. A few someones.”

 

The helmet came free a long intricate braid of blonde locks falling out, and eyes like Sapphires shining as they watched the young girl in Stoick’s arms. She and Hiccup had always tried to talk fondly of their home in front of their kids, even if in a way, it wasn’t really home any longer. She hadn’t been expecting for her mother and father to send her to the ground in hug. 

 

“Hiccup, I think it’s time you introduce everyone.” Stoick barked as he looked at his two grandchildren who’d returned to their parents’ side and the other silver scaled rider who now stood next to them as well. Valka stood beside her husband with the other young adults, the Hoffersons, and Gobber. Ruffnut was hanging off Snotlout’s arm and he wasn’t being his old womanizing self. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were awaiting something to happen while Gobber stood wide eyed at Hiccup and Astrid, side by side, arm in arm, fingers intertwined and light glinting off their rings. Zephyr was in Hiccup’s unoccupied arm, Nuffink in Astrid’s.

 

“May I introduce Astrid Haddock, The Lady Dragoness, Mother of two, and Winner of the Golden Axe.” Astrid growled shooting a look at her husband before elbowing his side. A laugh escaped his lips as he groaned. “These are our children, Zephyr Haddock eldest daughter and heir to the Dragon’s Nest on Dragon Island. Nuffink Haddock second son but just as special in our hearts. I believe you already know Valka Haddock, my mother and head Dragon Lady of the Northern Nest. This is Heather the Alchemist, current second in line for the throne of Berserkers and our favourite aunt and babysitter.”

 

The eyes were glued to the three young adults, an heir to Berk and an heir to Berserker in the same room without killing each other. A Hofferson married a Haddock, had kids, and in some ways betrayed her clan. The two children, mirrors of the parents holding them in almost every way.

 

“I, Chief Stoick the Vast welcome you to Berk, and hope that you find it as well as when you last here… Dragon Riders. Now I believe it’s time we caught up alone. Fishlegs why don’t you show Lady Heather around the village, Tuffnut make certain that nothing you do blows up, and Snotlout and Ruffnut I believe your own little one might need some tending to. As for the rest, we shall retire to my home, where we can discuss all that’s happened.”

 

“The dragons?” Hiccup hadn’t moved even as the others had gone away, his wife and children still standing beside him. Stoick glanced over at the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, both of whom had been surprisingly calm as of the last bit of time.

 

“Son?”

 

“Dragons.” Hiccup’s voice begged no question, so Stoick, with a glance at his wife and back to his son nodded. The four youngest Haddocks ran about freeing the dragons which followed them as they made their way to the Chief’s home.

* * *

 

Berk, Chief’s Home

Astrid was lounging, leaning into her husband’s shoulder while his daughter sat on his lap drawing something on a sheet of paper gathered for her. Nuffink was running around the table, though much quieter than he’d been on the flight over. Stoick sat close to Valka, who was pointedly keeping more distance between them. The Hoffersons sat directly across from the younger family of Haddocks.

 

“So what happened, where did you two disappear to?” Hiccup glanced up, his daughter was sketching out Stoick’s face, her tongue sticking out of the corner of mouth as her eyes sought him and then returned to the page. “Does it have something to do with these two?”

 

Astrid’s laugh barked outwards and Hiccup’s expression soured as Zephyr’s head turned to look at her father. Hiccup looked about ready to jump off a cliff without Toothless. His head dropped, nuzzling into Zephyr’s head.

 

“Why does everyone think I knocked Astrid up and that’s the only way she would be with me? Every gods damned village in or out of the archipelago loves reminding me of the fact that married out of my league!” Valka bit back a laugh behind her husband as the other three older adults just smiled.

 

“What he means is that we did actually fall in love. It wasn’t easy, but I think it was bound to happen at some point. You don’t spend every waking minute helping someone re-learn how to do the simple things not realise who they are…” Astrid’s eyes focused on something far off.

 

“What happened then?” The three adults leaned forward.

 

“I actually did shoot down a Night Fury. That night eight years ago when the Monstrous Nightmare chased me through the village. I found it out in the Raven’s Point Forest wrapped up like a Snoggletog present in the bola. I… I wanted to make you proud dad, but I just couldn’t kill him. I looked into his eyes and I saw fear, and acceptance, he knew he was going to die and he realised fighting wasn’t going to make a difference all tangled up like that. I cut him loose. He roared in my face instead of killing me and then shot off deeper into the woods. I came home and tried to tell you I couldn’t kill dragons and you didn’t listen to me. After the first few classes of training I wondered why he chose not to kill me and went out to find him. I made friends with a dragon, and I used what I learned about them to win in the ring, to avoid yet another humiliation at the hands of my own ineptitudes or someone’s annoyance. I didn’t like lying about it all, but I just couldn’t help it, it felt good to be liked. Of course when I won the right to kill that Monstrous Nightmare I suddenly realised I couldn’t do that. I  _ couldn’t _ kill a dragon. I prepared to leave. Astrid caught me as I brought my stuff to meet Toothless and discovered our secret. I convinced her-”

 

“You put me in a Thor-damned tree!” Astrid’s eyes were as hard as ice as she looked at her husband. Zephyr turned and examined her parents. Nuffink stopped playing, looking up as well.

 

“Not this argument again…” The children and Valka said in unison, leaving the three adults with befuddled expressions and questions in their eyes. The two young Haddock adults glared at their kids and let sighs blast from their lips.

 

“Toothless and I put her in a tree, she let me show her what I learned about dragons. We had a nice romantic-” an elbow slammed into Hiccup’s side. “We had a nice flight, that ended-” Another elbow in the side, Hiccup leveled a glare at Astrid.

 

“Our flight ended abruptly when we discovered the Dragon Nest on Dragon Island.”

 

“You found the nest?” Stoick’s hands were spread across the table, leaning further in towards his son and his face colouring as red as his beard.

 

“Let me finish. We found the nest, along with what we called The Red Death, a massive dragon queen the size of a mountain. When we returned we realised we couldn’t afford to risk staying. Neither Astrid or I would be able to kill a Monstrous Nightmare, and we knew we had to do something about The Red Death. We took the Deadly Nadder from training that Astrid had bonded with and fled, taking what little things we had. When we reached Dragon Island we had a workable plan, I defeated The Red Death, Astrid and I-” Her elbow found its mark in the same place as last time, a pained hiss escaping his lips. “Thor damnit woman. I don’t know who’s hurt me more in eight years. You or Viggo! I lost a leg fighting The Red Death. Toothless’ tailfin rigging broke and shattered my left shin beyond repair. Astrid and I had to work together to get me back on my feet and moving. Honestly I’m surprised she managed the amputation without issue, I barely stayed conscious through it. After that we freed the dragons in captivity, made alliances with other tribes, married, had kids, worked as a team. Fought off Dragon Hunters like Viggo Grimborn, a man named Krogan, and even Trader Johann who had hired the former two to work for him. Johann had found a dragon egg unlike any other, we wanted to make certain it would be protected, that’s where mom came in. She had worked alongside some of our allies before, she went to take the egg and we pleaded for her help. The whispers of a madman cloaked in dragon scale had reached out ears, we were afraid for our children, for ourselves, for everyone.”

 

“No mother can ignore that kind of plea, the request of a man and woman wanting to keep their children safe. Nuffink wasn’t more than two at the time I think. I learned quite a bit about Heather, Dagur, a Queen Mala, and about our son and his wife. Hiccup had lost so much, yet learned so very little. When I met them they were at their wits end. Two children, an island full of demanding dragons, a strained marriage from constantly fighting enemies, and too few hands at any given time. So I helped. It took about two months for me to figure out Astrid was the Hoffersons’s girl and that Hiccup was my Hiccup. So I made certain to make as many trips over as I could, seeing them and my grandchildren. We had a bit of a falling out after I revealed to him who I was, especially since that didn’t happen for a year or so. But when I called, they came. Eret, son of Eret, a dragon trapper working for Drago washed up on the shores of my island, telling me that Drago was preparing to attack our nest. I moved the dragons, Eret, and myself to Dragon Island, joining Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather as a Dragon Rider. There however can only be one Alpha per nest. The Bewilderbeast sought a new home, taking a few dragons and heading farther away, letting us serve as a buffer shading him from Drago. That was when the ships came.” Valka’s words halted and her eyes were widened and darting, yet she remained stock still.

 

“Eret had warned us Drago would be coming to look for us, even if we fled. Hiccup was down and out, sick after he caught something from Zephyr. Heather was away taking care of a problem our allies were having. We were patrolling far from Dragon Island when we first saw them. A pair of dragon trapping vessels. Our attacks were quick, easy, and effective. The trappers fled. We pursued wanting to make certain that they got the message… I took an arrow to my leg when a small fleet of at least ten ships broke through the fog. Valka got me to safety, but it wasn’t easy. I couldn’t get off my ass for a week after that one. They’d used something called Dragon Root, a toxin that can take out dragons, doesn’t mix well with people nearly put me in a coma. That was when we realised we couldn’t do this alone. Then came your request. Exactly what we needed, further allies who could push Drago back when he arrived… but it meant coming home, and that was the third most terrifying day of my life, not knowing how my own parents would react to seeing their daughter married, with two children, and riding on the back of a dragon…” Hiccup tucked Astrid’s head to his chest and whispered into her ear.

 

“That’s why you never came home?” Stoick’s eyebrows had shot up. “You thought we wouldn’t accept you?”

 

“Yes. We had betrayed our heritage, helped dragons, even in killing one we had still helped them more than you. As far as we were concerned, if we returned it would be as traitors, we couldn’t do that to our children.” Hiccup’s voice was firm. His face set into hard lines, and Stoick could see so much of himself in his son.

 

“Then it’s time to change. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Dragon Island, the Dragon Lord, and Heir to Berk, would you do for me the kind honour of staying here with you wife and children? Tomorrow I will get the other tribes to agree to an alliance. We’ll do what none of us could alone, we will stand against Drago Bludvist, and beat him away from the archipelago and our homes.” Hiccup bowed his head at his father.

 

“I accept, Chief Stoick the Vast Haddock, Chieftain of Berk. May our alliance be strong, but our bonds stronger.” Hiccup held out his hand, it was enveloped by Stoick’s and then just like that Hiccup, Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink Haddock disappeared upstairs, Toothless and Stormfly not far behind. Stoick watched as their forms slipped away into the darkness, there was still a lot that hadn’t been said between the families, between father and son, and daughter and parents, but it was a start.

* * *

 

_ A/N:  _

_ So I went with a happier version of the Astrid and Hiccup leave AU. Most of the events between HTTYD and HTTYD 2 remain the same just with a smaller cast of characters and not around Berk. Obviously Zephyr and Nuffink are born earlier, I did that because I wanted to include them in a story, and also because given the time period people were likely to have lots of children far sooner. Hiccup and Astrid obviously weren’t a normal couple of the time, but I just thought it made sense. I don’t know if there will be any follow up on this one or not, there might be, but I haven’t decided yet. I hope you all enjoyed this, as usual if you liked it and want more pm/comment so that way I know. Thanks for reading! _

_ -Six out! _

  
  



End file.
